


IceCream Boys

by LoveFics157



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: It's one of those normal days for Roxas, but when the gang is in need of money, a little time with Hayner gives it a strange twist (oneshot fluff of Roxas x Hayner)
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	IceCream Boys

Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at the ceiling above me. It was the usual bland colors and didn't seem to attract much attention to itself. Clutching onto the soft fabric underneath me, I pulled myself into a sitting position and watched out the window beside me.

Once I pushed it open, the morning bells and the sound of the train were enough to give me a soft feeling within. It was a peaceful morning for me, one that I wouldn't trade for any other. Though, even I had to admit it was a very different day then I thought it was going to be.

After getting dressed into my standard daytime clothes, I dashed to the usual spot, to find all three of my friends waiting in patience for me with the same beaming bright moods as me. Placing myself on my favorite seat, the conversations started without even thinking about it.

"I'm seriously broke, we've been buying so much Ice cream lately that I don't have anything for today, what about you guys?" Hayner asked us without much care in his voice.

"Sorry, I'm broke too...I bought us all ice cream last time." I replied, shaking my head in disappointment. Peering over at Pence, he pulled out some coins, but it was only enough for two of us.

"What about you Olette?" I pondered for a moment, turning to face the young brunette. Getting a moment to understand who exactly she's talking about...I just nodded my head.

"That leaves us with no choice, might as well make today interesting right?" Jumping off of his usual favorite spot, we started to follow him out of the usual spot and into the morning sun.

"Maybe we could get some odd jobs done together, then we'll split up, you and Roxas can do some jobs over there." Olette suggested for us. Nodding our heads, she didn't seem to think much about any of it and left us on our own.

"Let's see...how about the bee killing one first?" I decided to ask hayner, who only shrugged his shoulders. It didn't seem to matter in the slightest to him which only made me laugh, of course he did the same.

As we stepped through the town, I came across a nearby poster that was plastered with the results from the previous struggle battles. Coming over to see what I've found, he began to point out everything with me. "Oh yea, we were awesome out there weren't we?" He grinned, to which I nodded my head at.

"Hey look a cat!" I said with a cheerful voice. Both of us kneeling down beside the kitten, we grinned at the adorable ball of fluff. "Isn't this that lady's cat, from..the accessories shop?"

"Maybe..." Turning my face towards Hayner with a smile, I quickly ended up turning it away from him. I could feel it burning a shade of red and I'm sure he was acting the same way. "Anyway...let's return her cat."

Giving him a nod of my head, the two of us stepped beside eachother. Even so, it felt kinda awkward between us. Once the small kitty was in the women's grasp once more, we went back to our search of the bees.

Somehow, I couldn't focus that well though, the incident with Hayner was pushing my mind in circles. Once we found the bees, we did our best to destroy each one, until I slipped up from thinking too much. Thankfully Hayner was there to take it down for me before it got out of hand.

"Geez, watch what you're doing at least." He smirked at me. Rubbing the back of my head, I couldn't help the small laugh coming from my lips as a tiny blush emitted from my cheeks. "Let's get our cash and move on to the next odd job."

Following him to the one that'll pay us, we got our cash within an instant and we were back to the list of jobs. One more should do it, after all I assume we're not getting money just for today. "What about this one?" I pondered while pointing to one of the names on the list.

"Hmmm....It's not the most exciting work, but why not? All we have to do is hand out some ice cream for advertisement purposes right?" Nodding my head at him, there was a sly grin on my face which he didn't figure out at first but it didn't take very long at all to get the memo.

"Genius." The two of us grabbing onto the paper, we ran towards wherever the job was taking place and volunteered ourselves to help out. We got plenty of ice cream to hand out, and obviously no one is going to turn down free Ice Cream.

Still, we couldn't help ourselves by sneaking some Ice Cream ourselves. While I ate my own ice cream, I couldn't stop peering over at Hayner, and an idea came to my mind. I wasn't sure if I should be doing it or not, but I was too curious about exactly what happened between us.

Regardless, I stretched my Ice cream out in front of him, much to his surprise. "I mean, you didn't get as much Ice Cream as I did, so you can have mine." He didn't reply for a minute, which made me nervous, but thankfully he took a bite of it. I swore that if he hadn't said anything for any longer I would've felt as if I was some weirdo...

"Thanks Roxas!" With the most gentle looking grin growing onto his face, I swore there was something melting inside of me. I couldn't figure out what exactly it was though, why was I thinking about him like that all of a sudden?

Was he looking at me like that, or was it just nothing at all to him...regardless I don't think I should be saying anything....but it became harder as I couldn't stop my wondering eye. I'm sure he was confused, but I could only shrug it off as the Ice Cream was continuing to be given out.

By the time we were finishing up, I noticed Hayner seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Hayner, you need to focus, we're almost done." Looking as if he'd completely forgotten, swiftly recovered from his thoughts and gave out the rest that was in his hand.

Giving my last one to him, I gave him a sweet smile. In response, there was a slight blush on his cheeks and he took it without any hesitation. Thanking me, I was feeling really happy to be with him today.

Of course, that happiness didn't last very long beacuse Olette and Pence decided to jump up from behind us. Like the usual idiot he is, he decided to slap Hayner on the back, knocking him off balance. Thanks to that, the two of us were standing only inches from eachothers faces, but thankfully tore away from eachother before the two could notice anything.

"Sorry, did we scare you?" Giggling to herself, she only watched us with her usual playful smile. Even so, I don't exactly think anything about it mattered at the moment. I was still panicking over what I was feeling over Hayner, I swore that I could still feel his heat spreading across my entire being.

"What have you guys been doing while we were gone?" Pence decided to ask us, which instantly sent shivers up my spine.

"Nothing! Why would you ask that, what did you see?" We said in unison, realizing how shifty that sounded and quickly kept our mouths shut. Obviously now more then curious, It was obvious the two were going to haunt us about this, even so we didn't exactly want to let them have that satisfaction.

"Let's just get back to the usual spot, you bring the ice cream Olette." Muttering out the deepest sigh, she went to buy the treats while me and Hayner didn't know how to look eachother in the eye, but there was a bursting happiness somewhere inside us. For the rest of the day, the four of us got to enjoy some sea salt Ice Cream, in all its entirety, just not the many questions from our friends.


End file.
